


Menu

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Despite his efforts, Hatori cannot feel close to her like he once did.





	Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership 'Fruits Basket' nor am I profiting from this.

Kana is still wearing the same green sweater. Her hair is longer, though. Her laugh is the same. Her memory is still gone. 

Hatori pretends to read the menu when the other man walks in. He already knows his order, but pretending is easier than seeing them kiss one another. Kana will order something new because she wants to try something different. Kana attempts persuading him to try the new thing with her, but he gets the same thing as last time.

Hatori orders whatever new thing she decides to try. 

It doesn’t make him feel any closer to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
